1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oral hydration systems for medical patients. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oral hydration system including a hydration water bladder with a holster and semi rigid boom, and a feed tube terminated in a backflow-prevention bite valve.
Assuring that patients are sufficiently hydrated is a necessary part of medical care. Many patients have limited or no use of their arms, and are thus unable to hold a cup and/or a straw from which to drink. These patients must rely on another person to hold the cup for them. There is a significant danger that such patients may become dehydrated. Some patients can also tend to spill the water or other liquid in the bed, necessitating changing of the bed linens.
2. Brief Description
An oral hydration system includes a hydration water bladder. The bladder includes a feed tube terminated in a backflow-prevention bite valve. The feed tube may be mounted in a semi-rigid conduit for a portion of its length. The bladder is mounted in a holster that may be affixed to the patient's bed or to a separate stand. The bladder or the holster may be provided with a volume scale so that the patient's oral fluid intake can be monitored.